Krazy vs. Life (series)/Running Gags
Krazy vs. Life is an American-British sci-fi sitcom/surreal animated comedy television series. Throughout the show's four seasons, running gags have developed. Dani's Tentacle-Raccoon Marriage Poster When Dani was younger, she drew a poster about a tentacle and a raccoon getting married, resembling Krop and Drillhead. More info is on the main page. The poster was first seen in the short, "Krazy Goes to High School", however the second short, "Krazy's Christmas Party," features it in its season one form. It changes appearance slightly throughout the series. It plays a major role throughout later season two and the whole of season three and is seen in the intro in every episode of season two and also "Raccoon-Robot Relationship". It has some sort of magical power that is able to destroy inanimate objects and revive animate objects, as it is seen reviving Jeffrey in "Death (Part One)" and "The Worst Man". It can also teleport and fuse with other objects, as with Krazy's gumball dagger in "Heaven (Part Two)". Appears in Episodes where it plays a major role or is seen a great amount are in bold. Shorts *''Krazy Goes to High School'' (old design) *''Krazy's Christmas Party'' Episodes Season 1: *''Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds (as an incicle painting) *''Highways to Heck, Parts One and Two (destroyed for the first time) *''Night Mare and Drillhead vs. Metalcore'' (dream only) *''D***k D***ing in S****'' (tentacle is pixellated; scorched but near-fully intact) *''The Rebel ''(flashback; mentioned in present) *''Dani Goes Glammy'' (near-fully intact) *''Green and Nerdy'' (flashback) *''Death (Part One) '' Season 2: *''Heaven (Part Two) ''(cameo in intro and flashback; destroyed for the second time in present) *''#TwitterManiac'' (intro only) *''Pika Girl'' (intro only) *''We Are the Crystal Jerks (Part One) ''(cameos in intro and present; repaired and copied) Season 3: *''Raccoon-Robot Relationship (Part Two)'' (on Drillhead's grandmother's back as a tattoo; also a cameo in the intro) *''I Had a Nightmare'' '''(main appearance in dream, cameo as Drillhead's grandmother's tattoo) *Polar Opposites' Season 4: *Locked in the Vault'' *''Secrets'' *''The One With All the Tentacles '' *''Crusin' Suklonia'' (flashback) *''Static (Part One)'' (extra copies from season two destroyed; original seen in flashback) *''Beyond Life (Part Two)'' (scorched but kept near-fully intact) *''The Worst Man'' (destroyed for the third time; final physical appearance) *''Honeydoom'' (flashback; remains seen in space in post-credits sequence) Krazy's Gumball Dagger Krazy's gumball dagger is a dagger made entirely out of confectionary. Krazy first made them as a "child" when he was first reverted into his Suklon form. He found Suklonian gumballs, which are sharper than the gumballs on Earth, in a green Suklonian lake. He did not know it could shoot inky projectiles until he started using it as a weapon. It has a sharp peppermint-flavoured stick (similar to a candy cane) as a base, which is also the main weapon, with the sharpest end being covered in gummy bears to make a delicious weapon. While the original gumball dagger appears in most media featuring Krazy, in season four of Krazy vs. Life (after the original is destroyed in season two), Dani creates a new gumball dagger which features candyfloss grenades and gummy snakes that can be shot from the dagger and then strangle the opponent. The gumball daggers are used mostly in Krazy vs. Life, but often in both versions of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing and occasionally in The Bagel Show. When Krazy turns into Static in season four of Krazy vs. Life, the new gumball weapon shatters and turns into an acid that is sucked in by Static due to Static's presence. When Krazy is revived as his normal form, the gumball dagger is implanted into one of his left tentacles. Appears in Note: As the gumball dagger appears in every episode in the intro and when it doesn't appear physically, in a flashback, this list only lists physical appearances where it is used by Krazy in the present. Original dagger *''Krazy Goes to High School'' (older design) - Used to protect himself from teenagers. *''Krazy's Christmas Party'' (first appearance in new design) - Krazy's Christmas present from BJ (from Krazy Goes to High School) is the original gumball dagger. *''Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds'' - Krazy uses the dagger to slash icicles that fall from the sky. *''Highway to Heck, Parts One and Two'' - Krazy uses it as a pogo stick to jump and slice parts of Satan's arm. *''Night Mare and Drillhead vs. Metalcore'' - A rainbow version appears in Krazy's dream to cut Jeffrey's ear off but it misses. *''D***k D***ing in S****'' - Krazy uses a pixellated version to try and destroy the Death Star 2.0. *''The Rebel'' - Krazy uses it briefly during his fight with Rebel McCrookson, wounding his forehead slightly. *''Heaven (Part Two)'' - Krazy wraps it in the poster and then aims it at Dani and Krop, teleporting them to Suklonian Heaven. *''Pika Girl'' - In a battle with his ex-girlfriend Hestonueke, Krazy uses it to slice Hestonueke's nose, and then using its pogo-stick function to stab her eye, supposedly killing her. The gumball dagger is also used as a gummy grappling hook to escape the scene. *''We Are the Crystal Jerks (Part One)'' - Krazy uses it briefly on a Crystal Warrior, however this causes the Crystal Warrior's gem to explode, destroying the gumball dagger and wounding Krazy severely. New dagger *''Locked in the Vault'' - After Krazy laments his loss of the dagger, Dani attempts to make a new one out of the confectionary in the "vault" room's fridge. This new dagger is what Krazy uses from now on. *''Secrets'' - Krazy tries to use his dagger against the CopKittens, however the gummy snakes get trapped in the dagger and accidentally destroy it. Dani repairs it and gives the repaired new dagger to Krazy, which has been strengthened greatly and has been given candyfloss grenades. *''Crusin' Suklonia'' - Krazy uses the slicing function on the dagger to carve a hole in Mr. Clockney's face, the grappling hook function to grab Mr. Clockney, bashing him into the sides of the cruise ship and finally the gummy snake function to strange Mr. Clockney. Krazy plants a timed candyfloss grenade on the cruise ship and destroy it and everyone on it except Krazy, who falls into the ocean. *''Static (Part One)'' - As Static, Krazy turns the dagger into an acid that he later sucks in and uses briefly to strangle Dani and fuse himself with her. *''Beyond Life (Part Two)'' - Krazy, as Combination X, shoots giant candyfloss grenades. *''The Worst Man'' - Drillhead accidentally rips his tuxedo for Krazy and Dani's tuxedo (with his spikes), however he is too poor to buy a new one before the wedding (which was the same day), so he thinks he shouldn't bother. Due to the huge amount of stress he is under, Krazy pokes his gumball dagger out of his arm and puts it to his neck, threatening him. When Drillhead agrees to get a new suit, Krazy retracts the dagger however due to the lack of control over his dagger arm, he accidentally slices his vows during the ceremony. *''Honeydoom'' - Krazy's control over his dagger arm doesn't improve, maybe even getting worse as he accidentally stabs Dani during the "intergalactic plane" trip to Suklonia, injuring the newly-wed's elbow severely. Despite this, they successfully reach their resort in the Suklonian rainforest and Krazy gains control over his dagger arm to kill the ghost of Dr. Brian Bananaboat's spiritual minions and later Bananaboat himself.